The present invention relates to a device for introducing filling material, in particular powdery filling material, into capsules.
Capsules, e.g. from gelatin, which are produced from substantially cylindrical hollow forms with hemispherical end regions, are used frequently, in particular for medicines. One half of the capsules is filled with a filling material, in particular a medicine, and then the other half of the capsule is placed thereon in order to obtain a closed capsule. In this connection, the filling of the capsule is effected in filling machines which have to ensure a high level of precision when introducing the respective quantities in order to prevent faulty dosings of a medicine. This is why longer capsule filling times are frequently produced, which restricts a production capacity of a filling machine. DE 199 15 259 A1 makes known, for example, a device for dosing and introducing powdery filling material into containers where two filling units are arranged next to each other in a row. In this connection, it is possible, in particular, to effect a part filling by means of the first filling unit and a subsequent final filling by means of the second filling unit.